bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Fabled Emperor Kulyuk
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10847 |idalt = |no = 1309 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 126 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 4 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Had Kulyuk not disappeared shortly before the war between the gods and humankind erupted, perhaps he would have opposed the destruction of humanity by the hands of the Gods in Grand Gaia. It isn't difficult to imagine him confronting the forces of the Holy Emperor that set out to destroy humanity, or even keeping a watchful eye as a neutral power. The possibility that his actions could have affected the outcome of the great war cannot be dismissed. |summon = All races should be treated equally. I see no point in destroying humanity alone. |fusion = Summoners use the gods. But I find the great power that particular person held to be somehow fairer... |evolution = I see... I... I suppose no matter the situation I am always by everyone's side... | hp_base = 6246 |atk_base = 2205 |def_base = 2242 |rec_base = 2136 | hp_lord = 8107 |atk_lord = 2753 |def_lord = 2808 |rec_lord = 2652 | hp_anima = 9224 |rec_anima = 2354 |atk_breaker = 3051 |def_breaker = 2510 |def_guardian = 3106 |rec_oracle = 2950 | hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |atk_guardian = 2455 | hp_oracle = 6989 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Omni Emperor's Holy Ground |lsdescription = 50% boost to Def, max HP, boosts Def, Rec when HP is low & negates all status ailments and elemental damage |lsnote = +0.5% boost to Def, Rec per 1% HP lost, 50% boost max |lstype = Hit Points/Defense/Recovery |bb = Ortho Accretion |bbdescription = 14 combo Fire attack on all foes, removes all status ailments & hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost to BC efficacy |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Solemn Pledge's Verdict |sbbdescription = 19 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), removes all status ailments, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = +6.7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost to BC efficacy, 40% boost to Def relative to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 19 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 19 |sbbmultiplier = 200~870 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Hallow Purging Inferno |ubbdescription = 24 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts max HP, 75% damage reduction for 3 turns & adds probable random status ailment counter for 3 turns |ubbnote = 35% boost to max HP, 80% chance to inflict random status ailment counter |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 24 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 24 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = To the Open World |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments and elemental damage & adds Fire barrier effect to BB/SBB |esnote = 2000 HP on Fire barrier |evofrom = 10846 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Attack Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |dreamskill1_1_note = +0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 50% boost max. |dreamskill2_cat = Special |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Enhances BB gauge fill rate boost effect added to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_1_note = +10% boost, 60% boost total |dreamskill2_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_2_desc = Adds enormous Def boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_2_note = 140% boost |dreamskill2_3_sp = 50 |dreamskill2_3_desc = Adds Spark damage boost effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_3_note = 80% boost |dreamskill2_4_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_4_desc = Enhances Spark damage boost effect |dreamskill2_4_note = +30% boost, 110% boost total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds Spark damage boost effect to BB/SBB") |dreamskill2_5_sp = 50 |dreamskill2_5_desc = Adds BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_5_note = 3~5 BC fill |dreamskill2_6_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_6_desc = Enhances BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect |dreamskill2_6_note = +1~2 BC fill, 4~7 BC fill total (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB") |dreamskill2_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_7_desc = Adds HP restoration when damage dealt effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_7_note = Heals (2000~3000 + 11% of healer Rec) HP |dreamskill2_8_sp = 40 |dreamskill2_8_desc = Adds HP restoration for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill2_8_note = Heals (1500~2000 + 10% of target Rec) HP |dreamskill3_cat = |dreamsskill3_1_sp = |dreamskill3_1_desc = |dreamskill3_1_note = |dreamskill3_2_sp = |dreamskill3_2_desc = |dreamskill3_2_note = |dreamskill3_3_sp = |dreamskill3_3_desc = |dreamskill3_3_note = |dreamskill3_4_sp = |dreamskill3_4_desc = |dreamskill3_4_note = |dreamskill3_5_sp = |dreamskill3_5_desc = |dreamskill3_5_note = |dreamskill4_cat = |dreamskill4_1_sp = |dreamskill4_1_desc = |dreamskill4_1_note = |dreamskill4_2_sp = |dreamskill4_2_desc = |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = |dreamskill4_3_desc = |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = |dreamskill4_4_desc = |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = |dreamskill4_5_desc = |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill5_cat = |dreamskill5_1_sp = |dreamskill5_1_desc = |dreamskill5_1_note = |dreamskill5_2_sp = |dreamskill5_2_desc = |dreamskill5_2_note = |dreamskill5_3_sp = |dreamskill5_3_desc = |dreamskill5_3_note = |dreamskill5_4_sp = |dreamskill5_4_desc = |dreamskill5_4_note = |dreamskill5_5_sp = |dremskill5_5_desc = |dreamskill5_5_note = |dreamskill6_cat = |dreamskill6_1_sp = |dreamskill6_1_desc = |dreamskill6_1_note = |dreamskill6_2_sp = |dreamskill6_2_desc = |dreamskill6_2_note = |dreamskill6_3_sp = |dreamskill6_3_desc = |dreamskill6_3_note = |dreamskill6_4_sp = |dreamskill6_4_desc = |dreamskill6_4_note = |dreamskill6_5_sp = |dreamskill6_5_desc = |dreamskill6_5_note = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = The Loyal Followers |addcatname = Kulyuk2 }}